


Lover. Fighter.

by Phoebsfan



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebsfan/pseuds/Phoebsfan
Summary: Post Ep for 2x11 meMentoA quiet moment in the dark.





	Lover. Fighter.

“Everybody says there's two kinds of hearts where  
One loves and one goes to war...” 

Lover. Fighter. - Svrcina 

 

 

The cold kisses her shoulder like a lover; sliding it's tongue down her back and running it's fingers over her naked thigh. Her skin tingles and she can't stop the quiver that wakes him though she'd do anything to keep him locked in that dream state; her cheek pressed to his naked chest, his heartbeat thundering in the quiet room.

He doesn't speak or open his eyes, but the rainbow of color that blossoms around them and the warm light that bathes her cold skin gives him away. Smiling, she presses her lips to his chest softly. 

There are too many words that have to be said. Too many places and things they need to do. She knows that this moment will end far sooner than either one of them would like, and she worries that he will not understand.

Now more then ever, she can't stay. Though everything inside of her is begging her to forget the war outside this room, she knows that soon she will have to turn to him with the look she knows he hates. 

The words won't matter then. Just that defeated look in his eyes that tears at her heart. Just the hard, bitter truth. 

A truth his touch seems to soften as his hands trace her body. A truth his kiss makes more bearable, as if he pulls the weight of this war from between her lips and locks it outside where it can't touch them.

In his arms the darkness that lurks seems so far away. The need to fight the world forgotten in the passion they create. The emptiness suddenly full and bursting. 

His grip on the knee she has draped across him tightens as if he can feel her dark thoughts. His other hand plays in her hair; fingers brushing ever so lightly against her scalp. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes; blindly seeking his comfort and love.

His mouth is sure and hungry, like the heart that pounds in her chest; and she lets him wash over her as she silently agrees to forget what waits for them and steal one more moment. 

Her hands find his jaw and hold him close as she shifts her weight and climbs on top of him fully. His hands run down her back and over her thighs, fingers gripping a little too tightly as if he could anchor her to him forever.

She opens her eyes as she pulls back, but his are still closed as she trails her fingers down his body and over to rest on top of his hands, squeezing ever so lightly. Telling him without words, that he owns her heart and soul and no distance will ever change that.

He releases her legs in favor of her hands, then raises his arms to tug her back to him. She slides down his body, her breasts warm against his chest as he wraps his arms around her and presses his lips to her temples, cheeks, nose, chin; little pecks of affection and devotion. 

She feels his love on her skin, in her toes, and the pit of her stomach; it turns the corners of her lips up as she catches his wandering mouth and nips lightly on his bottom lip.

He translates her love into light as he flips her onto her back and presses into the part of her that aches for him. She closes her eyes but still sees their love burning brightly in the dark room. It burns away the cold and little droplets of dew start to form on her skin in response to the heat.

He knows this moment is stolen and is loathe to open his eyes and break the spell, but as his hand slides between them and her breath catches he can do nothing but open them to watch her fall apart.

Her lips tumble open and he wants nothing more than to distract them so the words don't come out. He captures her mouth with his own, tastes her devotion on his tongue and tries to forget the truth. His kiss is a little too hard but he knows she won't hold it against him. 

He's a starving man and when he finds that welcoming spot between her thighs he tries to slow down, but her fingers dig into his shoulders and her back arches up to greet him and he's a lost man drowning in the light that explodes from them. 

He can smell something burning, but he's so tangled in her and the feelings she wakes in him that it doesn't register with him. Even if it did, he's not in control enough to change anything.

She presses her forehead to his and murmurs nonsense across his lips, and it grounds him. The light dims and she giggles as he collapses against her and rests his head on her chest, closing his eyes again. Her fingers tangle in his hair as the air returns to his lungs and he comes back to himself. 

He wants to tell her he loves her. He wants to beg her to stay. He wants to run away with her, go get their daughter and disappear in a world big enough for just the three of them, where no one can hurt them.

He knows that when he opens his eyes again, she will have that look. He knows she will leave him again because he knows what it means to fight for the people you love. He wants to be angry with her still, but he's smart enough to know that his heart has already forgiven her for leaving him again. 

Reaching up he catches one of her hands and pulls it to his lips where he presses a kiss to her palm.

“It's late,” she whispers softly and he only nods and pulls the blanket over both of them. A hint of smoke tickles his nose and her chest vibrates in silent laughter. He opens his eyes and looks up at her. She nods down at the bedding, which he somehow managed to burn a hole through.

“That hasn't happened since I was a teenager,” he teases as he sits up to investigate the damage, and the laughter bubbles out of her this time. The sound bounces off the walls and warms his damaged heart. 

Sometimes at night when he's alone and that space next to him haunts him, he's reminded of how easy her laughter comes when they are alone. How that stern, secretive face gives way to that sexy, joyful smile that drives him wild. A smile he thought he would never see again. 

Gratitude fills some of that empty space, and though he knows tomorrow night her side of the bed will be empty again, somehow that knowledge isn't as sharp as it was before. 

He watches her as her laughter dies down and she meets his eyes again. The shift in her is slow, but he sees the walls start to go up and squeezes her hands.

“I know,” he tells her and he can see the pain rise, and the tears that build in her eyes. “You've always been a fighter and I know.”

“So have you,” she whispers, her eyes drift down to their joined hands.

She isn't wrong. They want the same things. He just knows that getting it won't be that simple. 

“We'll figure it out, together,” he says and kisses her hand.

She wants to tell him they shouldn't be risking this. It's dangerous enough and if Reeva ever found out she was with him, and that they were working together... She doesn't want to think about the consequences for both of them.

She knows she should get out of bed, put some clothes on, and try to forget that anything ever happened. 

She's so tired of trying to forget. 

He settles next to her against the headboard and pulls her into his arms. She pulls the burnt blanket over them and nestles her forehead under his jaw, traces circles on his shoulder.

“If she finds out...” she offers weakly, but he knows she doesn't mean it.

“I love you. Right now I just want to hold you and pretend that you don't have to walk out that door again,” he murmurs as he drags his fingers up and down her arm. 

“I love you, too. I don't want to walk out that door and if there was any other way... but we have to stop her.”

“And then?”

It's the question she can not answer the way he wants. She's fighting for her family, but so is he in his own way. 

“And then I'll still love you, and you'll still love me, and Dawn will still need a safe place to live. I won't give up on any of that,” she sighs meeting his eyes again, her fingers locking with his. “But right now I'm in the arms of the man I love and have missed for far too long and we don't have a lot of time.”

He nods and kisses her forehead.

“Will you tell me about her?” he asks after a moment. 

She smiles and plays with his fingers as she tells him about their baby. It's bittersweet, knowing the answers but never sharing the moments. She wishes he could have been there with her when she held their daughter for the first time. Wishes he was by her side when Dawn woke in the night. Wishes they weren't in the middle of a fight they never asked for, but couldn't ignore.

She knows her words are not the same, and she hates that she took so much from him. She also knows that though she is in his arms now their fight isn't over. She can only hope that their love is strong enough to overcome the darkness.

When she starts to drift off and he kisses her awake, she thinks it might be. 

When he watches her dress from his spot on the bed with dark eyes, she thinks it might be. 

When he follows her to the door with nothing but that stupid blanket wrapped around his waist, and presses her back to it to give her one of the longest and most thorough kisses of her life, she thinks it might be.

“Be careful,” he whispers and kisses her nose. “Be smart. Be safe. And come back to me, babe,” his kisses dot her face and pierce her heart.

“I promise,” she answers and then quickly turns the handle and ducks out before she can change her mind, but his hand finds her waist and draws her back in for another long kiss, much like the one she gave him not all that long ago.

“I can't hate you. I won't,” he vows then gives her a little push. “Now go, before I can't let you go.”

His kiss keeps her warm long into the night, but it's his words that give her the strength to continue to fight. His touch echos on her skin long after the warmth of his light has faded, but it's his love that reminds her what she's fighting for.


End file.
